


Before (One day one shot)

by Mindscape_13



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: Hetian moguanshan jianyi zhanzhengxi acting set actors, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:28:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26449303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mindscape_13/pseuds/Mindscape_13
Summary: He tian, zhengxi and yi are in the trailer before the scene, mo busy eating his sandwich.
Relationships: Tianshan zhengyi
Kudos: 13





	Before (One day one shot)

One Day  
He Tian was reading comments and either snorted, rolled his eyes or smirked at what he read.

Jian Yi was busy brushing his hair. 

Zhan Zheng Xi was playing videos games on the coach next to him.

Mo Guanshan was munching on a sandwich.

He Tian checked the time on his phone and sighed. He got up and walked out of the trailer. He looked around the set and saw the red head eating. He smirked and instantly went towards him.

"Come on, it's time to go. The scene starts in five minutes." Zhan Zheng Xi said and Jian Yi nodded.  
He quickly got up and walked after the brunette who stuffed his phone in his back pocket, Jian Yi just finished putting his hair in a bun.

"Oi you two! Let's go!" Zhan shouted over to the other two who was busy bickering.

He Tian let go of Mo's shoulder and lifted him up by the arm. 

"It's time yes!" He Tian said as they went to the set.  
It was time for episode 332. 

"AND ACTION!" Director OldXian shouted.


End file.
